


Reborn Dreams & Torn Upholstery

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: Asuka and Shinji have to spend the night alone in a cabin on a mountaintop. They decide to take their exploration to the next stage.Side story to The Human Equation. Takes place after the chapter 'Totale Finsternis’





	Reborn Dreams & Torn Upholstery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just a quick note, may/may not be relevant to you but some of you may have noticed this used to be up here and has been missing for a couple of months. Basically some stuff happened in my personal life which made me have a bit of a down period about my writing and such, so I stupidly took everything down from my AO3. I thought I'd re-upload everything because I know people did enjoy it.

“Shinji, do you remember I promised you something last night?”

He looked across at her blankly, he couldn’t remember Asuka promising him anything. If anything it was the other way around, he had promised her something.

“I promised you something special… I… I…”

She wondered how exactly to explain what that thing was to Shinji. How exactly did someone initiate something like this? They had never really spoke about that sort of thing. They had experimented a little bit, that night in the hospital when they shared their first kiss being the catalyst for that. This however was a significantly bigger step, she would be giving herself to him completely and him to her. A part of her wondered if maybe they should wait but with all that had happened it might be one of their last chances.

_'No... this is it. I want to do this... I have to do this._

“Tell me you love me.”

“Asuka I love you.”

“I love you too.”

With those words she gently lay him onto his back and stroked her hand along his side as she leaned in to kiss him. His lips met hers and for moments their both lay next to each other gently kissing and stroking each other. Eventually their lips parted and Asuka again spoke softly.

“I want… to give you that special thing I promised now...”

She decided that perhaps words would not be the best way to make her intentions clear and instead leaned in and kissed him deeply again. Her tongue gently made its way into her mouth as she ran her hand up along his side. She took her other hand and grabbed his wrist pinning it down behind him. She felt his free hand on her side, running its way slowly upwards. She resisted the urge to flinch as he lightly touched her breast.

After some time she broke the kiss. She kissed him lightly on the lips again and leaned sat herself upright again. Her legs were still straddling his stomach. She took her hand and reached around behind her and lightly stroked the front of his boxers. He was already hard. She brushed a finger up along it and heard him gasp with her touch.

She sat for a while just running her hand up and down along it, not enough to get him off but just enough to get a reaction. She smiled mischievously as she saw him bite his bottom lip when she decided to be just a bit harder with her touch.

After a few moments of this she stopped and got off of him, in one motion she pulled his shorts down exposing him completely. She lay next to him and kissed him again, taking him firmly in her hand and stroking him slowly. He moaned into her mouth as she felt his hand along her side and slide up her shirt.

Asuka let out a soft moan of her own when she felt him cupping her breasts, his fingers playing with her now erect nipples. She gripped his erection more firmly and sped up her stroking. She was mindful to not go too fast, she didn’t want him to finish yet. She had other plans in store for him.

“Ah Asuka, keep going…”

She smiled and kissed his neck and then bit ever so softly causing him to moan out loud.

“Hmm… you like that don’t you?”

He nodded, “Good.”

She bit again a little bit harder this time just as she squeezed his erection. She felt his body twitch with pleasure.

“Ah! That’s…”

Grinning she relaxed her grip on him and grabbed his hand and guided it downwards. He got the hint and eagerly slipped his hand inside her panties. She was surprised at just how wet she was as he effortlessly slipped a finger inside her and pressed hard against her.

“Shinji! Mm… Gott… that feels good.”

It took her a moment to realize that Shinji was now the one above her and she was lying on her back. He moved his finger around inside of her slowly, pressed up against her walls and filling her lower body with pleasure. With his other hand he lifted her shirt up exposing her breasts completely. She took one of her hands and placed it on his head guiding it towards one of her breasts. Immediately she felt his tongue licking at her nipple sending another wave of pleasure through her body.

_‘Ah, never mind him finishing… If he keeps doing this I’ll be…. I need to stop this now.’_

“You like that don’t you?”

She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head away from her breast. She could feel the sweat forming on both their bodies due to their intimacy. As she tried to speak he kept on moving his finger around. He was going much quicker now and had also curled his finger around inside her.

“You…Ahh… know that I… do…”

He pressed down firmly and she screamed out arching her back, she had to stop him now before he got her to orgasm. This wasn’t the way it was going to go, and she certainly wasn’t going to come before he did.

She took both of her hands and removed his hand from inside her and her panties.

“I’ve got a much better idea, lie on your back.”

Without a word he followed her command. She removed his boxers completely along with her top and panties. He removed his shirt and the two of them were left naked on top of the covers. She got onto her knees and looked for her bag but also made sure to eye Shinji up completely. She was trying so hard to not clamp her mouth down around let him come in her mouth. Equally so she was trying hard to not get him to put his tongue between her legs. During their experimentation she had discovered that he had quite a talent for that and she had grown quite accustomed to feeling him in her mouth.

She pulled the bag over to her and pulled a small foil packet out of one of the compartments and handed it to Shinji.

“Put that on.”

As Shinji turned the small packet over in his hand he suddenly realized what it was and what Asuka was asking for. His heart sped up a little bit with that realization. They had experimented a lot but this was the one thing they hadn’t done yet.

“A-Are you sure?”

She nodded, “More sure then you can imagine… you’re not scared are you?”

She had said it in her typical taunting voice. A long time ago Shinji might have taken this as a challenge but now he knew why she was saying it, she wanted to hear him admit it first so she could admit it. Of course he was scared, this was a big step for them both. A bridge they hadn’t crossed yet in their relationship. He was nervous that he’d hurt Asuka or that something might go wrong.

“A… little bit.”

“So am I but… I want to do this. With you… tonight. You… want to right?”

Shinji smiled and nodded. Despite his fear he was certain he wanted to. He opened up the packet and pulled the condom out and carefully rolled it down onto his erect penis. He blushed a little bit as he noticed Asuka was staring intently at him as he did so. When he was sure it was on properly he looked up at her.

“Do… you want to be on top or…”

“I’ll be on top…”

She straddled herself over him again and gripped the base of his erection firmly and pointed it up towards herself. She felt it gently pressed against her entrance and she bit her bottom lip as it sent small waves of pleasure through her.

_‘Jesus if it feels like good now… what will it be like inside me?’_

She lowered slowly feeling him start to enter her and open her up and she stopped for a moment trying to get used to it. It was a strange sensation, a blend of pleasure and pain in her lower body. She had heard that it might hurt for the first time or first few times and she was prepared for it. She lowered herself some more taking more of him.

“Ahh.”

Shinji immediately sensed her pain and reached up with his hand to stroke her face, concerned look he questioned her, “Are you alright, we don’t… need to do this?”

“I’m… fine, it just hurts a little bit. I knew it would.”

“Are you sure. We don’t have to.”

She gave him a stern look and finished lowering herself and finally taking all of him inside her. He moaned out loud as she did. Asuka gritted her teeth trying to ignore the pain and focus on the pleasurable side of it. Giving herself a few moments to adjust to having him inside her she leaned forward. Shinji’s fingers had felt good inside of her, his tongue had also felt very good but this was something else. It was a connection that was beyond description. Yet he still looked up at her with the same concerned look on his face.

“I’m alright Shinji, it’ll pass.”

“Are you sure?”

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “Shinji, Ich will das du mich fickst!”

Shinjis knowledge of the German language was fairly poor but he didn’t need someone to translate her words to understand what she wanted. Immediately afterwards she moved herself up and down slowly along him eliciting a loud moan from him, she bit down on his neck in order to stifle her own moan.

“Ah Asuka.”

Both of his hands ran up along the sides of her body and started exploring her breasts again. She moaned out again still trying to get used to him being inside her. She waited a moment and moved up and down him again.

Shinji continued running his hands along Asuka’s body, exploring it and also trying to take his mind off of the build towards his impending orgasm. He had been inside her for barely any time at all and he was already so close to coming. He tried anything to distract himself but all he could do was think about how good Asuka felt around his erection, how every time she moved up and down it felt so perfect around him.

“Ah Asuka… I’m… I’ll… If you keep going I’ll…”

“Good. I want you to…”

She started to pick up speed a little bit, getting used to the sensation of having Shinji inside of her. It was starting to hurt less and less now.

“But you hav-“

She suddenly stopped moving and took both of his hands pinning them behind his head. She grinned, “Oh don’t worry about me.”

She grinded her hips around his body and felt him thrust upwards causing her to moan out, “Ahh… I’ll… be fine.”

With those words and raised herself up and came down on him again and also kissed him firmly pushing her tongue into his mouth. She continued this a few more times and pulled her mouth away from him. She could feel the sweat on her forehead and body mixing with his. With each thrust away from him she also felt him push upwards into her.

Shinji could feel himself creeping closer and closer to his own orgasm. Each time Asuka came down he would thrust upwards sending a ripples of pleasure down his entire erection and throughout his body. He could feel the sweat pouring off of his body as he continued to make love to the girl he loved. He gazed at her body, from her face all the way down. Her long red hair cascading down her back. Her mouth open slightly, letting out little moans every time their bodies reconnected. He couldn’t stop himself was running his hands all over her. Caressing her face, her neck and her breasts. He grabbed her hips as she moved along him.

He reached forward slightly gently caressing one of her breasts with his tongue. He lightly made his way over one of her nipples and heard her purr in response. He did it again and this time felt her hands tighten around his back. A moment later he took the nipple fully into his mouth, sucking it ever so gently, this time she moaned.

“Oh Shinji, keep doing that.”

Shinji complied and sucked on her breast with a little bit more force this time. He felt her hand move to the back of his head steadying him as Asuka continued to move up and down his erection. He focused all attention on her breasts moving to the other one hoping to delay his orgasm as much as possible.

“Shinji… Oh Shinji, please… don’t stop!”

He sucked on her breast with more force and also thrust upwards as she moaned out again. He was thankful that they were all alone up here. After a while of focusing on her breasts she finally pushed him away. Her eyes so full of love and lust as she pinned him down to the floor both her hands firmly on his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him, slipping her tongue inside his mouth and enjoying the sensations of him inside her.

She released her grip on his shoulders and began to explore the top half of his body. Her hands were all over him, one was stroking his hair and the other steadying herself but also attempting to explore his body. Running it along his side and chest. Shinji could feel himself getting closer again, there was no distraction this time.

“Ah Asuka, don’t stop I’m going to…”

“Mmm… You’re going to what?”

“I’m going to…”

She felt him thrust up again just as she came down to meet him. For a time all that there was in the room as the sound of their moans. With each successive thrust she felt him grow a little bit bigger, with each thrust she felt herself begin to get pushed towards her own climax.

“Asuka I’m going to…”

“Mmm…”

He yelled out and thrust upwards just as he was pushed over the edge, “I’m going to… ah I’m going to come…”

“Oh god yes! Come for me Shinji! Come for me! Come for me!”

Shinji thrust upwards one final time and finally reached the point of release. With a loud moan he let himself come shooting wave after wave inside her. Asuka moaned loudly as she too had reached the point of no return. She felt an immense wave of pleasure rock over her as she threw her head back and screamed out.

“Oh god Shinji, I’m coming!”

He felt her clamp down around his still pulsating erection, he reached up and pulled her toward him embracing her tightly as the two of them screamed out their pleasure. Her grip around his body tightened as did his on hers until finally the feeling subsided.

Panting she lifted herself off of him and collapsed down onto his body. Without a word she felt him taking off the condom and putting it to one side. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissing her on the forehead.

“I love you Asuka.”

She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes, “I love you too Shinji.”


End file.
